


When the Dark Fears You [DISCONTINUED]

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Cussing, F/M, Gang AU, Ghoul!Reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are what hides in the darkness, waiting to pull the innocent into your shadowy embrace, trapping them in your web.</p><p>You are what people fear, they fear they could become you someday, that the jealousy and primal hunger running through their bodies could awaken and transform them into a monster- into you.</p><p>But this is your birthright. To be feared by all, and to watch over the sleepless city you all call home with revered malevolence is the very reason you exist.</p><p>And every small gang, every crude organization, every scumbag who hides in the dark, waiting to ensnare their victims into their own shadows, in a crude imitation of you, fear you.</p><p>And you love it.</p><p>(Gang! AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You..."

"Yes, it's me. You knew I was coming for you, didn't you... Yamori?" 

"Why are you here?!"

"You made one of my  _dear_ friends very upset..."

"Rize?!"

"You should have known she was a part of Phantom Rein..."

"She's part of  _your_ gang? Ha! I should have expected that much from that vile woman."

"Tch. I will leave you with a warning, Yamori. The next time you dare attack a member of Phantom Rein, I will not hesitate to crush you like the measly little worm you are."

With that, the (Hair/Colored) ghoul disappeared into the night.

~~~

"Rize!" I called out into the quiet halls of Phantom Rein's headquarters. I spotted the purple haired woman speaking to some of the new recruits and ran over to her.

"My Queen," She mock bowed, "What can I do for you?"

"Stop it Rize," I sighed, "You know I don't like to be called that by my colleagues."

"Oh fine. So, did you do anything interesting today?" She giggled, pushing up her glasses. The ghouls she was talking to walked away, knowing that Rize wasn't going to return her attention to them for a while.

"I paid a little visit to your friend, Yamori." I smiled, "I'm sure he won't be bothering you again."

"Well thank you. And I have a little surprise for you... Follow me." Rize gripped my hand with her own, dragging me along with her down multiple corridors.

"What is is Rize? You know I have to check up on some-  _wow_." I gasped, staring at the ghoul in front of me. It wasn't necessarily the ghoul that was interesting, it was the  _things_ behind them. 

The ghoul was Kida, one of my main officers. She had dark brown hair with asymmetrical bangs, one side rested over her right eye and the other was shorter and tucked behind her ear. Her 'mask' consisted of several bandages that were wrapped around her mouth and right eye.

Kida unwrapped the bandages on her mouth, smirking, "Told you that my training methods work."

Behind her were five new recruits, each holding up an unconscious human. 

"I never said I doubted you, but..." I tapped my chin, "Weren't my orders for you to steal some of the human's CRC gas?"

"Heh, they may be good because of my training, but did you really think I let one of these rookies steal and carry something as important as that?" Kida let out a sarcastic laugh, " Here's the gas."

She held up a silver canister marked with the letters 'CRC' on the side in bright red paint. Why the humans decided to label their weapons in such a way that it was easy for ghouls to recognize and steal, I will never know.

"Take it down to the lab once you show these rookies where to store the humans," I smiled approvingly, "I didn't think you could pull it off. Good job."

"Thanks for your trust and faith in me..." Kida muttered under her breath.

Rize and I walked out of the room, back to the main room. Ghouls,  _my Ghouls_ , were all scattered across the room, some were doing work, some were chatting with others, and some were drinking coffee.

"Is that all you wanted to show me, Rize?" I asked.

"Well... I found this newer organization and I thought you'd want to know about it." She smiled, already knowing I would demand information from her.

"Alright. But stop stealing Kida's assignments, she's going to throw a tantrum when I tell her you scouted without her permission." I laughed at the thought of Kida, a seventeen year old who is barely five feet tall, yelling and lecturing Rize, who is nineteen and much taller than Kida, about stealing her assignments.

"Alright. I was in the Twentieth Ward, you know, the one where humans are dominant, and I found this cute little café called Anteiku. I did a little bit of research, and it turns out Anteiku is a human loving group." Rize said, "Plus there's this black haired human there that smells absolutely delicious..."

I sighed after hearing her last sentence, "So basically you're only telling me about this smaller gang because you want my permission to eat him in Anteiku's territory?"

"You know me so well." Rize grinned, "So... Is that a yes?"

"Sure. But if you get caught, you're going to have to deal with Anteiku alone." I shrugged, "And you have to take me to the café tomorrow so I can scope out the area."

"Fine by me!" The binge eater giggled.

"Yeah. But like I said, we're going tomorrow. Try not to binge eat tonight, Rize." I looked at Rize who had a sheepish look on her face.

"Will do."

~~~

"This is Anteiku?" I scoffed, "Well, they're definitely human lovers if they can stand being near so many of them." 

"That's true, but the coffee they make here is great." Rize hummed.

"You only like coming to human-run wards because you can pick out the prey you want." I laughed, and Rize pouted.

We walked into the café together, giggling. A purple haired teen sat us at a table by the window, next to two human boys, one with black hair and the other with blonde hair. We were far enough away so that if we talked quietly they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"It still seems kind of small." I said as I stared out the large window to watch several humans walk by, shivering the rain. Rize however, was staring at the black haired male sitting behind me.

"Is that the human you were talking about?" I asked quietly, and she nodded.

"Excuse me, my name is Touka and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?" The purple haired waitress asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. I took a nonchalant sniff, narrowing my eyes as I realized that the teenager was a ghoul.

"Ah, yes! May I please have an espresso?" Rize asked, and Touka nodded.

"(Coffee/Drink) please." I said and Touka nodded again before walking away.

"Well, I can't mock your taste in humans... He smells  _delectable_ ," I giggled at Rize's expression, "And quite cute as well. I may have to take him for myself."

"Hey, I already claimed him!" Rize pouted.

"Kidding, kidding! I would never steal prey from my most loyal officer." I grinned, "But if you brought him back to the headquarters to eat, I wouldn't mind a bite." 

"Not happening, even if you are my boss." Rize scoffed, but a small smile spread across her face.

"You were right, Kaneki! She is pretty cute." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the blond haired male whisper, quite loudly, to his friend. I turned my head a little bit so I could see what was happening without looking like I was watching them. I could see the darker haired human, Kaneki, blush.

"Hide, don't be so loud!" He said- much quieter than his friend, staring down at his coffee, embarrassed.

"You should go ask her out!" The human named 'Hide' nudged the Kaneki, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sh-She's talking to her friend! It would be rude!" Kaneki exclaimed, still somewhat quiet, "I wouldn't want to disturb their conversation."

Rize looked at me, signaling me with her eyes. I nodded, standing up.

"Rize," I said in a voice loud enough that the two males would notice, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay..." Rize said in her acting voice, a soft and gentle voice any human would mistake for shy innocence.

I stood up, heading to the door labelled with the typical bathroom signs. I walked inside, and decided to waste some time by washing my hands. 

I was about to turn the water on, but was distracted by the sound of someone coughing and hitting the ground. I took a small sniff, ignoring the typical bathroom smells and realized the person coughing was the waitress Touka.

"Eat too much human food trying to conceal your identity?" I asked, turning on the faucet, "Living in a human ward must be quite taxing on your digestive system."

"I'm not a Ghoul if that's what your suggesting... And even if I was-" She coughed again, "It would be none of your damn business."

"Touka, no need to hide your identity from me. Living away from humans sharpened my senses of smell, so I can tell you are a Ghoul." I said, turning off the faucet and wiping my hands dry with some paper towels.

I left the bathroom before Touka could reply, spotting Kaneki standing next to Rize with a blush dusting his face. I walked up to them and noticed that the coffee Rize and I had ordered had arrived while I was in the bathroom.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please move? You're standing in front of my chair." I requested politely.

"Oh, o-of course!" Kaneki moved away from my chair and I sat down.

"Well, I-I'll see you tomorrow then..." Rize said in her shy voice, and Kaneki nodded.

"Can't wait!" He smiled before turning around to walk back to his table. Hide slapped him on the back, quite harshly, and congratulated him with a grin.

"Well, I think I've had enough scouting for one day. Kida can do the rest of the work." I yawned, quickly downing the coffee.

"Alright, alright..." Rize giggled, finishing up her own coffee.

~~~

"How was the scouting mission,  _milady_?" Kida asked sarcastically as I walked into the main hall, "And why do you always let Rize take my assignments?!"

"Firstly, don't call me that. And secondly, it's less work for you, so I don't know why you're complaining." I sighed as I walked further into the building.

"All the rookies think I'm lazy!" Kida complained.

"Well, we didn't finish scouting out Anteiku, so you can finish it." I said, "Do you already have your alias?"

"Yeah..." Kida sulked, "But this time I get longer then four days! I get one whole week at the minimum this time!" 

"Run the alias by me. Keep it short, I'm going to check on the lab." I ordered, already walking to the elevator that went down to the lab.

"Okay. I'm Lucy Smith, a ghoul who used to live in the United States in harmony with the humans there. I came to Japan for school, and I need a job at Anteiku to support myself." Kida smiled proudly, "And my parents are Japanese, so people won't ask why I speak the language."

"Wow, so original..." I replied, "But this time actually remember to wear your wig."

"Yes ma'am..." Kida sighed, walking away as I entered the elevator.

' _Too the lab we go_...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a few quick notes here. For one, you get to choose most of the aspects of your character in this book, but I will be choosing your Kagune type, the name of your organization, the style of your mask, and your code name.
> 
> Also, this story will include a good amount of my OCs. They will not be the main center of the story (rather, supporting characters that relate to the plot line but not as main characters), they will not have romantic relationships with canon characters (though they might with each other), and a lot of them will just be background characters that will probably die in the end. They are here to enrich the story, and allow me to have characters I don't need to worry about keeping in character. As of the end of this chapter, there will be three 'main' OCs.
> 
> I hope you don't mind!

I sighed as the elevator pinged, the doors slowly opening. I took a few steps into the darkened room, glancing around. 

The walls were illuminated by a green light emanated by glowing computer screens. The floor was tiled white, with multiple tables, chairs, and scientific equipment in several rows. Papers littered almost every table, with hastily scribbled notes in messy handwriting on them.

"M-Milady! You're here!" I heard a voice call out from the back, "Just give me a s-second!"

A few moments later I saw the green haired scientist that worked in the dark lab. She tripped over a power cord at first, but composed herself.

The scientist was Gamma, the only scientist who worked with Phantom Rein. She had green hair angled away from her face, with her long bangs pinned away from her eyes with multiple bobby pins. She wore a plain white lab coat and a black shirt, which had the symbol for gamma on it in green. She usually had her eyes in their ghoul form, but her natural eye color was a dark shade of green. She refused to tell her real name, but she was a valuable asset to Phantom Rein, so she was allowed to stay under the name Gamma.

"How's the progress on the CRC Gas?" I asked, looking at the stuttering scientist.

"It's going pretty w-well! But I need Kida f-for my research, since she has the m-most experience with it!" Gamma smiled, glancing back at one of the many large machines in the back of the room, "I just need to figure out the last few chemicals."

"Keep me updated. I'll send Kida down when she's done with the rookies." I said, turning to the walk back into the elevator.

"Yes m-ma'am!"

~~~

"Kida, where's Rize?" I asked the short ghoul as she glared at some of the rookies trying to leave the main hall.

"Dunno. Probably at Anteiku to mess with the human kid." She replied, glaring over at a recruit trying to dart past her, "Don't think I don't see you,  _kid_!"

"Thanks. I'll go find her... Gamma needs your help in the lab." I said, casually waving over to the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah... Wait,  _Gamma_?!" A dark red was starting to appear on the visible parts of her ears as she bolted over to the elevator, "Rookies go to the training room and wait there for me!"

I chuckled as I watched the 'vertically challenged' ghoul quickly mash the buttons on the elevator, punching the side of the old machine as the doors refused to close.

I turned to stride out of the hall, back down the hallway to my office. ' _I'll go find Rize later._ '

"Lady (Your/Name)! Wait for me!" I turned sharply, almost glaring at the ghoul calling for my attention.

It was Reina, my 'secretary'. She assisted me by helping run the multiple divisions making up Phantom Rein, which mostly consisted of meeting with the executives. She used to live in another country, France. She escaped to Japan and renamed herself. She didn't keep her original name, but she gave herself her new name as an enlightened ghoul. Auxiliare. 

"Yes Reina?" I replied, watching as the ghoul tucked a stray blue-gray hair behind her ear, absentmindedly running her hand through her incredibly long hair while using her painted nails to tap the clipboard in her hands anxiously. She glanced down at said clipboard, her lips pursed into a line.

"It's about Executive Rize, milady..." She said quietly, "She has gone missing."

I clenched my fists eyes flaring in anger, "What?"

Reina cringed away from me, "We're unsure if another group killed her, including Anteiku, who controls the area she was last seen in, or if humans committed the crime... But we recently detected members of Aogiri in the area."

"Send a signal out to Aogiri," I snarled, "Tell _him_ to meet me in the abandoned ward by Anteiku."

"Yes ma'am."

It was a mistake to let Rize into an unscouted ward.

' _Yamori... I know this was_   __your _doing._ _I will make you pay..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short. I wanted to get a chapter posted. Hopefully next chapter will be more interesting with less character introduction.
> 
> And I'm super sorry for the slow updates! School has been rather hectic lately, and it's really stressful for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading 'When the Dark Fears You'! I am very sorry for slow updates, but I have many other fan fictions to work on. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
